Angel of Darkness
by JustThatOneYoutubeNerd
Summary: Not all angels are good and The Varia just so happenns to have been found by one of the dark ones. How will this Angel of Darkness change the Varia? OC AU -HIATUS-


_**Author's Note! Hey...sooo...I'm uh...writinganotherstorypleasedon'tkillme! Ah I'm sooorrrryyy! I just can't get this idea out of my head. So, this is gonna be a Varia story and yeah...**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, just Ev and her crappy past.**

* * *

 **Quote:**

 _"It is often in the darkest skies that we see the brightest stars." -_ _Richard Evans_

* * *

 _BANG!_

Everyone's heads snapped up as the doors to the dining room were thrown open and a young boy came stumbling in.

"There -gasp- is an -gasp- an intruder." The boy wheezes. "She's heading -gasp- towards Xanxus's office. She has -gasp- so much -wheeze- killing intent." The boy passes out on the floor as everyone rises from the table.

They all look around at each other before rushing out of the door and following the trail of bodies towards Xanxus.

"YOU BROKE MY DOOR, TRASH!"

They all freeze as they hear glass breaking and Xanxus shouting.

"DAMMIT I FUCKING TOLD YOU WHY I'M HERE." _CRASH "_ STOP THROWING SHIT AT ME!" Comes an unknown voice as they reach Xanxus's office.

"YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING DEMAND SHIT FROM ME TRASH!"

"THE HELL I CAN'T!" _BANG BANG "_ I'M JOINING ,YOU FUCKER!"

They all pull out their weapons as they approach the doorway.

 _CRASH_ **"** YOU SHOT MY FUCKING PAPERWORK! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"MAYBE IF YOU FUCKING LISTENED TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE THIS SHIT WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Squalo cautiously steps into the office to see a young girl with a gun in each hand pointed at Xanxus who is holding up paperwork and a bottle with a scowl on his face.

"YOU FUCKING CAN'T DEMAND TO JOIN THE DAMN VARIA!"

"YES I CAN, YOU ASSHOLE!"

 _BANG BANG CRASH_

"VOOOOOIIIIII! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON YOU STUPID BOSS!"

The girl spins to face Squalo with a glare. "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO HAVE A FUCKING CONVERSATION HERE YOU DUMBASS!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Squalo yells back.

The girl blinks and looks over her shoulder at Xanxus. "Did I tell you my name?"

"NO!" Xanxus shouts, throwing the bottle.

The girl tilts her head to the left and the bottle flies past her, hitting Levi who is sitting against a wall.

"Oh, oops." She mumbles, twirling the guns on her finger before sticking them in two holsters on her legs. She laces her fingers together behind her head and grin at Xanxus. "My name's Evangelina."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO CALM!" Squalo shouts, pointing at her with his sword.

"Tch, why wouldn't I be?" The girl responds, looking at him like he's an idiot.

"YOU'RE STANDING IN A ROOM WITH TWO FUCKING ASSASSINS!"

"Well, only one of you can kill me." She tilts her head back. "Maybe."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MAYBE!"

"I could kill **you** easily." She points at Squalo before nodding to Xanxus. "It's him that could possibly kill me. Though probably not."

"Ushishishi. Why are you here, girl." Belphegor steps into the room.

She looks over at Belphegor and blinks before snickering. "I'm joining the Varia."

"NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT." Xanxus roars, throwing another bottle.

The girl's hand blurs as she reaches out and grabs the bottle, slowly turning to Xanxus as a dark aura surrounds her. "Yes. ." She throws the bottle back at him so quickly he barely has time to blink before there are glass shards embedded into his arm.

"VOOOOIIII YOU FUCKING LET HER HIT YOU, YOU STUPID BOSS!" Squalo yells, pointing at Xanxus.

"No I didn't you piece of trash." Xanxus says, looking down at his arm. "I didn't even see the bottle."

"BOSS!" Levi gets up and runs at Evangelina.

"Why are you up, you fucker?" She shoots out her fist and Levi goes flying into the wall, blood pouring from his head. "I thought I shot you, dammit."

"Ushishishi. Peasant why do you want to join the Varia." Belphegor asks, tilting his head to the side.

She looks over at him. "I'm bored."

"YOU WANT TO JOIN A FUCKING GROUP OF ASSASSINS BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING BORED!"

She looks at Squalo. "Yeah, that's what I said. Good job you made it louder. Gold star for you." She disappears from her spot in a blur and is back before they can blink.

"Squ-chan! Why are you covered in gold stars?" Lussania asks, skipping over to Squalo.

"I'M NOT FUCKING COV...ered in...gold stars?" He looks down in confusion at the hundreds of golden stars now covering his body.

"Ushishishi. You move quickly peasant."

"Yeah, I know." She grins, turning to face Xanxus. "So, I need my jacket please."

"I didn't fucking say you could join, trash." He responds, walking over and sitting on his throne.

"I didn't ask, asshat. I fucking told you I'm joining. Now give me a damn jacket." She shoots back, crossing her arms.

"No." He says, picking glass out of his arm.

"Yes." She deadpans back, pulling gauze out from...somewhere.

The girl walks up to Xanxus and slaps his hands away from his arm. She pulls out all of the glass quickly before wrapping his forearm in gauze and strolling back to where she had been standing in the center of the room.

The four assassins look at her confused as she sits down on the floor and sticks her hands out in front of her, fingers splayed.

"What do I have to do to get a jacket?" She asks, "Show you my flames?"

Xanxus opens his mouth, presumably to tell her she's not joining before he pauses. "..flames...?"

"Yeah, my flames. Y'know bright colorful things that burn people that aren't me."

"You have...more than one flame?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Yes." She looks down at her hands. "Storm and Lightning according to Volpe and Fen."

"Storm and Lightning?" He looks over at Bel and the passes out Levi. "We already have those, trash."

The girl stands up from her position on the floor and sighs, rolling her eyes. "I know that. I've been following your assassins around for two weeks. They are horrible at getting jobs done quietly by the way."

The three mentioned assassins flick their heads towards her as she explains this.

"VOOOOIIIII! Why the fuck didn't I notice you were there then!?" Squalo yells, stepping closer to the girl.

"Because, you fucking suck at anything that doesn't involve swinging your sword around and yelling." She says, shrugging nonchalantly.

"VOOOOIIIIII!" Squalo once again screams before lunging towards the girl.

"Are you serious?" She asks, calmly dodging the yelling swordsman. "We're doing this again?"

Squalo swings his sword towards the girl at a speed the normally people couldn't dodge, normally. The girl yawns and jumps up, landing on the sword and poking the man on the nose.

"Could've been faster. Your swing was going too far to the right, you would've gotten blood all over the kind people behind me. Also, you would've only partially cut my head off so I'd just kind of have half of my neck attached to my head." She lectures, glaring at the man.

The two behind her look at the girl with astonishment on their faces as the man being lectured flinches back a bit when she glares.

"That would've been sloppy and I would've been a very pissed off ghost. Next time you try to fucking behead me, try not to do such a shit job, yeah?" She backflips off of the blade, landed silently on the floor.

Squalo stands there in silence for a few seconds before turning to the girl. "How'd you know that?"

"I could see the number you dumbass. You were point seven inches too far. And the blood splatter was a simple thing once I saw how far your body was turned towards me. When the sword hit my necklace, the force you were using would have been cut in half and the necklace would be slightly resistant towards your blade. Since I've been tracking you for two weeks I've seen the power you put into your swings plus the numbers, my necklace would've either shattered or been pushed through my neck."

"What do you mean you "could see the number"?" Lussuria asks, stepping closer to the girl.

"I mean I could see the number." She shrugs. "Father said that I should never tell anyone how I could see them or what they mean." The girl pauses. "Then again, that place is gone. So, I suppose I could explain."

She hops onto a table that is in the room. "When someone moves, there are numbers. How fast they are moving, where they are going, what direction they should be going in, if they are too far left or right, how high they'll jump or how low they'll fall. Everyone has numbers around them constantly, I can see them, read them, put them together, and figure out where a person is going, how fast, and in a fight, how wrong their move would be if I tilted them slightly."

"What do they look like, peasant." Bel asks, leaning against the table.

The girl turns her head towards him. "Your numbers are red and swirl around you like a storm, they could be hard to read if I wasn't so used to it."

"Oh me next, me next!" Lussuria cheers, coming to stand in front of the girl.

Evangelina turns her head to face Lussuria. "Yours are yellow and they glow like the sun, if my eyesight wasn't beyond a normal human's my retinas would have burned."

"What about Squ-chan?" Lussuria asks, pointing to the silent man.

"His flames are blue and they move around his body like flowing water, if I wasn't the way I am, I would've either vomited or passed out from looking at them."

"And boss?" Lussuria asks, pointing to the man on the throne.

The girl hums for a moment. "His are more... difficult to explain. His numbers are a glowing orange color, but they are so...different." Her eyes glaze over as she looks at the man. "It's like... they stay in one spot but they move at the same time. His numbers are constantly shifting and moving and switching spots and shivering and turning." She closes her eyes and takes a sharp breath. "I've only seen numbers like those once before and it didn't end well."

Xanxus looks at the girl sitting on the table, surrounded by his assassins with her eyes closed. He doesn't understand why she seems to believe she could fight them off if they tried to attack. Or, is it that she trusts them? No, that couldn't be it. She's seen them work, she knows they are assassins and they kill without a second thought. So, why is she so secure in her belief that she could come out of this room alive if they were to attack?

"Trash." He snaps, causing her eyes to flutter open. "Why do you really want to join The Varia."

She sighs and pulls her legs up on the table, crossing them. "Well, partially because I'm bored, running around Italy for 2 years alone gets quite boring sometimes. Then again, I also want to join because I cannot do anything else considering what father turned me into."

"What'd he turn you into?" Squalo asks, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"To quote my dead twin," She changes the pitch of her voice to be higher. "Father turned you into a freak, some kind of monster. I won't let you run around being a little Angel of Darkness."

"Ushishishi, dead?"

"Well, if she isn't dead then she's got some hardcore fucking glue around to be able to put herself back together after I tore her limbs from her body and burned down the piss poor excuse of a town we lived in."

Lussuria gasps, clutching his chest. "Why would you kill your own twin?"

When the girl looks into Lussuria's eyes, it feels like he is surrounded in a never ending darkness. "Because she deserved it. After 11 years of torture and experiments and darkness she deserved to see what kind of monster she let father truly turn me into."

The girl's eyes flash in the light and Lussuria feels like he's just been given a warning of some kind. His instincts are screaming at him to run. That this girl is wrong, she shouldn't be like this. There is something broken in her and it can't be fixed.

Suddenly, a jacket is thrown across the room and a pale arm reaches out to swipe it from the air. All eyes turn to Xanxus as he blankly looks at the girl.

"You wanna join, you piece of trash? Fine." He stands up and walks towards the girl, stopping in front of her. "But you can never get out. Even in death you will follow my orders, is that clear?"

The girl looks down at the jacket in her arms and a sinister smirk spreads across her face, the darkness creeps out from behind her and the lights in the room can't be seen. "Of course, Xanxus. After all, what kind of Angel would I be if I couldn't follow orders?"

The girl with dark red hair tied up in a ponytail and yellow eyes that cut through the darkness coming from her body looks up at Xanxus and he swears he can feel a warning in those eyes. Some part of his brain is telling him to take back the jacket, run from this creature, she isn't right. She isn't safe and he will be better off as far away from her as possible.

But, Xanxus has never really listened to the part of his brain that screams danger, why would he listen to it now? So, instead of running away and hiding, he nods at her and watches as she shrugs on the jacket, officially marking her as a member of The Varia.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note!**_

 _ **So, this happened. Do you like? No? Yes? Leave me a review!**_

 _ **-JTOYN**_


End file.
